Crime
Crime and punishment are the "cause and effect" actions involved in the breaking of a law. General forms of punishment * Death penalty ** Electric chair ** Firing squad ** Guillotine * Exile * Prison ** Brig ** Internment camp ** Penal colony/labor camp *** Asylum Crimes and their punishments Argrathi According to the Argrathi Authority, the crime of espionage requires a minimum of fifteen cycles of correction. In 2372, Miles O'Brien was given twenty for being curious, and subsequently asking too many questions about Argrathi technology. The Argrathi form of "correction" involves assigning memories of incarceration modelled to fit each offender's personality. These memories, in fact, result from interactive programs that create artificial psychic realities from planted memories of things that never actually happened. The Argrathi use this form of punishment as they find it more efficient and more effective than maintaining an extensive prison system. (DS9: "Hard Time") Benkaran The Benkarans live within the territory controlled by the Nygeans, who view them as predisposed to criminal behavior. Although they only comprise ten percent of the overall population, Benkarans make up eighty percent of the population of Nygean jails. Benkarans are also ten times more likely to be executed for a crime. (VOY: "Repentance") Dominion The Dominion does not typically take prisoners, keeping only those that may later serve a purpose to them. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar", "In Purgatory's Shadow") If prisoners are held, they may be released following the end of hostilities between the Dominion and its enemies. Several Cardassian prisoners, a number of whom were survivors of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula, were released from Internment Camp 371 following Cardassia's alliance with the Dominion. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") During battle, the Dominion prefers to kill the survivors of destroyed or disabled starships, unless they wish to use them to serve a greater purpose. In 2373, the Jem'Hadar deliberately left survivors on the disabled [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]] because they wanted someone to try to rescue them, in an attempt to secure more kills. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") In 2375, following the Second Battle of Chin'toka, the Female Changeling wished to allow the otherwise vulnerable escape pod's "frightened, demoralized troops" to return to the Federation "to spread fear throughout the Federation with tales of what happened" in their overwhelming defeat. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") * See: Teplan blight Dramian The Dramians accused Doctor McCoy of causing the plague that irradicated the population of Dramia II before he was found innocent thanks to the help of the lone survivor Kol-tai. (TAS: "Albatross") Edo * See: Punishment zone Founders The Founders believed that a Changeling harming another is a crime. Odo's shapeshifting abilities were taken away and he was given Human form as his punishment for killing one of his own kind. (DS9: "Broken Link") Human Without the intervention and influence of Q, Isaac Newton would have died forgotten in a Liverpool debtor's prison as a suspect in several prostitute murders. (VOY: "Death Wish") Miles O'Brien commented to Alixus that her Vinod was tied up because he "just fired a couple of arrows" at O'Brien and that in his community, that's a crime. (DS9: "Paradise") Kevin Uxbridge, a Douwd in human disguise, destroyed the Husnock species with a mere thought in fury of blind rage after the Husnock attacked Delta Rana IV and killed his wife Rishon. Captain Jean-Luc Picard stated that the Federation has "no law to fit your crime," and let Kevin return to Rana IV. (TNG: "The Survivors") * See: Punishment box Klingon Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy were arrested for the assassination of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon and sent to life imprisonment at Rura Penthe. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Kortar, a figure in Klingon mythology, was punished for destroying the gods who created him. As punishment, he was condemned to ferry the souls of the dishonored to Gre'thor on the Barge of the Dead. (VOY: "Barge of the Dead") Mari The Mari believed any crime was caused by the person who originally had the violent thought and punished the person by removing the offending engrams from their mind. (VOY: "Random Thoughts") Q The Q Continuum has provided several unique forms of punishment. For wishing to commit suicide, Q was imprisoned in a rogue comet for eternity. (DS9: "Death Wish") The parents of Amanda Rogers were punished for their "incomprehensible" decision to remain on Earth during the 2340s. The Q ultimately excuted them with an "unusually compact, yet extremely powerful" tornado that "spontaneously" appeared over directly over their home, destroyed it, and then disappeared. (TNG: "True Q") In 2366, Q was punished by the Continuum because he had "spread too much chaos through the universe". His punishment was having his powers stripped and being assigned the form of a mortal being. Although he had toyed with the idea of becoming a Markoffian sea lizard, or a Belzoidian flea, he ultimately requested to become Human. (TNG: "Deja Q") Ramuran The Ramurans considered leaving their own planet a crime, so they used a neurolytic emitter on these refugees to erase their memories of all encounters and experiences of the outside world before reintigrating them into Ramuran society. (VOY: "Unforgettable") Romulan The Romulans firmly believe in the use of labor camps. In 2362, Quark and his accomplish Fallit Kot were indicted for hijacking a shipment of Romulan ale. Kot received 8 years in a labor camp for the hijacking, whereas Quark, who claimed he had nothing to do with the hijacking itself, and was just a simple "middleman" was acquitted. Even if it were as simple as that; as trafficking in stolen goods was enough to receive imprisonment in a Romulan camp, it was determined that Quark was acquitted because he sold out Kot. (DS9: "Melora") Vulcan In the 22nd century, a mind meld was considered a crime, in which Soval appeared before the Vulcan High Command to answer for his mind meld in The Forge. (ENT: "Awakening") List of crimes * Conspiracy * Murder * Rape * Suicide * Terrorism * Theft * Treason Related topics * Con artist * Crime scene report * Criminal activity report * Slavery * Organized crime ** Gangster **Orion Syndicate * Pandora's Box * Police record * Prime Directive * Salem witch trials * The perfect crime. * Wanted poster * War crime ** Genocide ** War criminal